Conventionally, property modification of a surface of a substrate consisting of glass, metal, plastic or ceramics, is performed in various field, according to its purpose. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method for producing an organic thin film comprising a step of allowing a substrate to contact with an organic solvent solution comprising a metal compound having a hydrocarbon group, hydrolysable group or hydroxyl group on a metal atom, a metal catalyst and water; wherein the metal compound concentration in the solution is within 5 to 15 mmol/kg, the metal catalyst is within 1 to 20 mol % relative to the metal compound in terms of oxides; and the water concentration in the solution is within 50 to 500 ppm. In such method for producing an organic thin film, after allowing the substrate to contact with an organic solvent solution, the substrate which has been in contact with the organic solvent solution is normally dried, which drying is usually performed at around 60° C. (for example, see [0072] (3) of Patent Document 1).
However, an organic thin film has an excellent utility, while some organic thin films have no sufficient heat resistance or durability. Thus, an excellent organic thin film in which film properties such as heat resistance and durability are further enhanced was strongly awaited.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-177533